<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The End of Eternity by Lionel_Hoshi_03</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27225400">The End of Eternity</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lionel_Hoshi_03/pseuds/Lionel_Hoshi_03'>Lionel_Hoshi_03</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hololive</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Hurt No Comfort, Takamori</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:47:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>781</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27225400</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lionel_Hoshi_03/pseuds/Lionel_Hoshi_03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>There is a tragedy in always pushing someone away. I feel as though Calli's outward character would suffer this, so I made it a very short story. Takamori!!! I love it so much!!! I hope Kiara and Calli find great happiness together whether as friends (or lovers).</p><p>Written while listening to: F*ck, I'm Lonely - Lauv/Anne Marie and I Don't Wanna Know - Goldhouse/Mokita</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kiara Takanashi/Mori Calliope</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>242</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The End of Eternity</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A phoenix is an eternal flame in many versions of its tale. From the very day it is hatched, it burns. It can live for a few years or thousands of years in its first lifetime, but its death is inevitable. For many, there is fear knowing that it rises from its ashes. For Death herself, there was always anger. Anger that these phoenixes exist with a marriage to life. Anger that they didn't understand the honor of succumbing to death. Their souls were a gift from life to death, and they were taking that away from her.</p><p>In some versions - the only versions which held truth - the phoenix is a flame that will one day use up all of its fuel. If it was eaten or if it had revived too many times, it would properly see death, and its ashes would blow away. Death was ecstatic at first. This was what was right.</p><p>"Calli!" Kiara shouted from the entrance of the underworld. Her form flickered along with the fire repairing her mangled body. If it were anyone else beholding her, they would have reeled in disgust from the charred skin and fresh bleeding. Calli just rolled her eyes.</p><p>"Not you again."</p><p>"What do you mean? You love it when I come here!"</p><p>"Love is not the word I would use." Indeed. This insufferable phoenix from hatchling to then had done absolutely nothing but harass Calli whenever she died. These were the only moments they may see each other, and the shitbird decided to use it doing that. Unbelievable. Calli lifted her scythe, motioning to the entrance. "Can you go now?"</p><p>Kiara huffed and crossed her arms over her chest. "No! I want you to tell me how your day was! Talk to me!"</p><p>"But <em>why?</em> You already come here <em>all the time</em>." Plus, the only interesting things Calli ever had to talk about were of Kiara herself. For her own pride, she never said such a thing out loud.</p><p>"Because we're wives!"</p><p>Calli groaned. "No, no, no. We are not."</p><p>For a moment, there was a jarring silence as Calli expected Kiara to retort. Instead, Kiara smiled as the last of the flames extinguished, and she was born anew.</p><p>"What?" Calli could already feel a migraine coming from just seeing that damn smile. Now that she thought about it more, she should've noticed how empty it was of its usual mischief.</p><p>"Uh? Oh, no, nothing!" Kiara laughed and dismissed the harsh question with a wave of her hand. "I'll get going now."</p><p>"Finally seeing yourself out? Ha. Alright. See ya!"</p><p>And that was...that.</p><p>If Calli had known that would be their last conversation, would she have said something different? Would she have admitted to herself that she liked Kiara's company? There wasn't any point wondering about it, but in between her job and her music and the alcohol, Calli found her mind drifting back to that one moment. Phoenix souls weren't like any other. They faded forever in this realm. Kiara likely knew that was her last life and used all her remaining energy to remain as long as she did. All of that just to tell Calli she was loved.</p><p>Eternity in love with Death. Ha. Calli wanted to laugh at the thought. It could never have worked out, and maybe that was what hurt most. Kiara knew as well that there was no hope for them. She was a special kind of fool. She could've been Calli's fool.</p><p>Grimacing, Calli took another sip of the wine Kiara had recommended during their first years together.</p><p>"This shit is way too sweet for me," Calli had said back then.</p><p>"Well, that's because you're already so sweet," Kiara had chirped with the biggest smirk on her face.</p><p>This time, the cheap red liquid tasted bitter.</p><p>Calli put the glass on the ground and exited the music software she'd only been staring at for the past few weeks. She wasn't getting anywhere thinking about the past. She closed her laptop, took the glass to the sink, then returned to her bedroom and sank in her bed. She used to complain that it was hot and cramped whenever Kiara insisted on sleeping together with her, but nowadays it felt cold and spacious.</p><p>That should be a good thing, right? More room for Calli to sleep in and the underworld was cold and unforgiving in the part she stayed in anyway. So why did it claw at the raw wound in her heart? This painful and risky love she had harbored for Kiara was really all too deadly.</p><p>Even Death couldn't stand the silence that love had left when it had gone.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>